In many clinical situations, blood vessels are occluded for a variety of purposes, such as to control bleeding, to prevent blood supply to tumors, or to block blood flow within an aneurysm, among others. Various vaso-occlusive devices may be used for this purpose, including vaso-occlusive coils. Some vaso-occlusive coils include fibers that can, for example, enhance thrombosis at a treatment site.